Superfluous
by Smyde
Summary: [AU]Droll lives lead to horrid truths. Everyone has to learn this the hard way. Why is life such a drag at times? [SoRiku and other secret pairings included]
1. Proprietary

(Note): This fiction has been rated T for a reason, not because I 'felt like it'. It will deal with cheating, abuse, a lot of gore and possibly a character death. No, it will have no lemon in it, because it is not that type of fiction. Sorry to all who clicked this and expected a romantic love story, because this is one of the last things this story is. This fiction is a side fiction and will be updated when I feel it should be. The rating might possibly change as the story goes further so don't get too surprised.

Pairings: They are a secret. I like giving you all a challenge so you must figure them out as you go along. You can make guesses but only the unraveling story can show you what's in store. I will only tell you that there will be mostly SoRiku centric.

Dedication: Usually I don't do this, but I did want to mention the two stories that inspired me to do something like this. The story is a SoRiku fiction named **Cabalistic **by **Katraa** and the story **An Angel's Savior **by **Eternamente**. I suggest Cabalistic if you like a good romantic/horror story or An Angel's Savior if you like a good romantic/angsty story (though there is some mature content in An Angel's Savior). Go through some of their other stories too, I'm sure you'll like them.

You have been warned, please enjoy.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter I- Proprietary**

Definition of Proprietary

_1._ To show ownership (n)

_2._ Belonging or controlled as property (adj)

Being in that spacious living room on the giant brown sofa was like being in a prison cell, sitting on an uncomfortable worned out spring mattress called a bed. You were just waiting until something happened, for better or for worst. Escape was possible but you would be caught eventually and then what? You would start to drag the thought back into your washed mind and start to hit yourself, asking yourself why did you leave the safety of cell bars behind you? He felt like vomiting onto the ground just to take out the pain of dragging the thought that he left behind him about twelve hours ago. It wasn't like being in a prison cell. He was in a prison cell. Man was 'prison' more depressing than he ever imagined it.

"What's the matter with you?" A light feminine voice asked, worried eyes drilling holes into the back of his skulls. He wanted to turn around and tell her everything was fine. Yet he was scared that the drilling eyes would pierce his own if he turned to see her gaze. Hearing her even repulsed him at the moment.

"Nothing," he choked out, wanting to hold back a sob threatening to come out of his throat and mock him frivolously. It hurt to tell her that, because they were suppose to be in trust, right? Trust. Somewhere in the sky an angel and devil were mocking him at the same time, while drinking fine fortified wine together.

"You don't sound too well, Roxas," the young female voice slowly responded, eyes pleading with sorrow in deep ocean blue. He couldn't even see those eyes and yet they made him want to cry like a little child. When she said his name it used to sound like a beautiful opera singer's voice. It made his heart flutter. Now he felt that voice was drowning him in a dark place, where the ocean was black and lustfully cold as he sunk deeper and deeper.

"Don't worry," he paused, wanting to continue the words that he wanted to sputter to her, but felt an imaginary knife stab into his throat. Oh how he just wanted to say her sweet name and put everything behind him. How he wished he could do everything as easily as he said it. Why was he such a damn coward all the time?

"Well…okay," the girl forced herself to agree, not wanting to argue with her boyfriend. "I need to go to work, so you just relax dear," she picked up a small pocketbook bag and gently glided it over her shoulder. Laxly she trotted over to the side mount of the couch and pecked her small lips on her boyfriend's cheek, added with a smile of true purity.

Once he lifted his eyes to see her leave she had already vanished from the room. His eyes waddled back to take interest in his black and red converses again and he let out his dying sob. Prison was definitely not a fun place to be in.

------------

"Kairi did you get enough sleep?" Asked a man, with calmness and stability in his words that made everything vanish. A voice that revealed the world to all for what it was worth, good or bad. The voice was strained on a good conscious, hoping to hang onto others life lines and pull them into the safety zone. Too bad the world and its people weren't always up for the content of 'safety'. Especially the one who was doing this pain to her.

Kairi shook her head, the sound of her neck cracking contaminating the room. "Insomnia is quite a drag," she grumbled with a yawn, flouting her lifeless auburn hair. Her stomach underfed, eyes shot and eyelids a bit baggy. "I'll be fine, so don't worry so much Zexion." With the way she looked though she was another country away from the definition of fine.

Zexion examined the girl cautiously. He was one of the few therapists that roamed around 'The Academy that Never Should Be'. How meaningless a title could be, yet so true to the point. This academy was a waste of talent. Unlike normal high schools this one only housed eleventh and twelfth graders. Why? The town decided to after they made a new high school, one that seemed fancier and flashier than this one. Now this school didn't look half-bad like the title suggested. The place used to be an old college campus so it was huge. Why was it a waste of talent? Half the student body didn't even care about their education or future. It was pathetic in his cold eyes.

He had known Kairi for a while now. She had been coming in her frequently for the past couple months and was most likely the only happy human being that this school had under their grasp. At least when he met her those two months ago. She looked like the school's unhappy mascot now. He saw her school work and her very strange and unusual talents, such as sword fighting and as he talked and worked with her he became to dawn on the denying truth that she didn't belonged here at all. She deserved so much more. The first thing that she deserved better was the thing that always kept her pushing back.

"Very well, Kairi," he gave up easily, not wanting to argue with the senior while she was in such a tired state. "Why are you here now?"

"In all honesty," Kairi said with a pause, twirling her trembling skinny fingers around a strand of her dull hair. She wanted to say why she was here but then Zexion would become worried. So she gulped down her real reason and supplied a fake one. "I just wanted to skip my physics class. You don't mind, right?"

Zexion's eyebrow perked in curiosity. He was no crackpot therapist that just told people that they needed to change their lives and how they would change them according to him. Unlike money whore therapists these days he cares for his patients' well-being. Though he had a tendency to let his patients work out their own problems, then decide whether they want to keep seeing him. There was no force. It was quite obvious to him that Kairi was just giving him an excuse not to tell the truth. Even if her physics work was atrocious, giving her a good want not to come to the class she fails in. With a smirk like smile he sat further into his chair. "I don't mind company, Kairi. Just don't make a habit of it."

The pale girl smiled as bright as a sun and sat down on the sofa and made a relaxed sigh. "Do you mind if I-"

"Sleep on the sofa?" Zexion calmly said, finishing her sentence before the worn out girl could. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Kairi made another light sigh and sprawled herself on the couch. She felt safe sleeping here more than in her own home. Maybe it was because she knew that even from afar thoughts were still bursted around her. The feeling made her want to cry for eternity. For a split minute or two her mind wandered, then without notice she found herself dead.

Zexion just made a groggy groan as the frail girl rested on the opposite couch. Kairi was lying about her insomnia and it was so blatantly obvious a blind man could see it. What wasn't so obvious to everyone else was the true cause of her so-called 'insomnia'. Curiosity did kill the cat. Whoever 'the cat' was in any case that is. He never liked being the cat.

-------------------

He didn't know why he did it, but it felt like an amazing rush. Like some kind of addiction, not necessarily drugs, that he couldn't get rid of. Even if he wanted to keep that addiction right where it was, in the safety of his heart.

Holding his jewel felt so right though. It was so naïve and defensive and he loved it. A challenge like none he ever dreamt of. The one he held curled up in his lap, a precious jewel that no one could even see with their uncanny eyes, was the one he felt so much for. If only the world didn't see it as a wrong to feel for his precious jewel, then he would express it to all. Society was a wreck. People were scared of flaws, thinking that they weren't perfect just because they weren't the same. So they turn to others around them to judge their own flaws against their own. Like sheep others follow mocking bystander's flaws, so that their own would be ignored. A shammed world is what it was.

To him though his jewel had only one flaw to showcase unintentionally. A flaw known as trust in all. He would take anyone's word for what it was and agree with it, not even allowing himself to fight back. It made him want to cry when he saw his jewel being judged when he was perfection on the outside like society demanded it, but the flaw on the inside was judged, which was so rare these days. Why his jewel? His jewel was an angel from the sky, wanting to stay around for a while and then drift away sooner or later. Yet he was treated like the dirt that everyone tried to avoid but just couldn't always. If they couldn't avoid the dirt they just spat on it and told it that it wasn't as pretty as they.

Was a flaw to love his jewel, just because his jewel was a beautiful boy?

----------------

Again: This is only a side-project. It will be updated when I feel like updating it, so please don't ask for a rush on it.

Obvious characters introduced: Roxas, Kairi and Zexion. You'll be seeing them as roughly main characters. The other three will be kept a secret, but you're free to guess. For the first two chapters there will be mostly introductions then by chapter three the story will start flowing much better. Don't ask me how many chapters there will be since I'm not too sure myself at this point. So do the usual. Review, watch, whatever. Until next time, I bid you ado.

PS: The next chapter of 'What's so special about four leaf clovers' is almost done. It's currently the main story I'll be working on and will have around eight chapters. I suggest you read it if you're an AkuRoku or Roxamine fan (though it's mostly AkuRoku XD)


	2. Nostalgia

Since Four Leaf Clovers will end soon (almost done with chapter 7 and after that there'll be two more chapters) I'll be updating Superfluous more. A few more characters introduced in this chapter, including Seifer and Demyx. Plus more background information. Of course leaving a couple holes and riddles always makes a nice story. Enjoy

--------------------------

**Nostalgia**

**1.** A bittersweet longing for things, persons, or situations of the past. **(n.)  
2.** Unhappy about being away and longing for familiar things or persons. **(adj.)**

"Hey there Olette," a sweet voice chimed, with an entrancing smile attached to the mouth of the orator. Long blond hair laced down to her shoulders fluidly, sitting on the stool that watched over the counter of the coffee shop. Her small arms placed cautiously and carefully acting as if it was a fork and knife on a fine dining table. Life filled blue eyes scanned over her friend Olette, who was behind the giant divider, washing her boney hands in ice cold water.

"Hi Namine," Olette responded, twirling a strand of her light brunette hair, finishing wiping her hands with a small white cloth. She looked upon the girl that stared over the counter, and for a split second wanted to switch places with the blond item of adornment. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, I am worried a bit," she quietly crooned, nibbling on the skin of her index finger cravingly yet with a hint of preciousness. "He seems more worried than usual."

"That's a silly thing to worry about," Olette scowled at Namine, "so what if your cousin is a bit off for one day?"

"He's just so much more _aloof_," Namine started, emphasizing the last word with a despising click in her tongue, "I don't know what's going on?"

"You need to relax, Namine," Olette shook her head as her assuring mother-side sunk into the blonde's deepening eyes. "Maybe you need a vacation," Olette started quickly again, piping cheeriness snapping in her throat.

"No I can't afford one," Namine grumbled, tapping her fingers on the black marble counter, "besides I think I need to be around him more to help him. They do say that keeping someone upset company helps them more."

"Yes, but they also say that all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Olette countered back, a witty smirk on her face as she placed two fists on her hips.

"Well I don't know anyone named Jack, so," Namine replied with a dull shrug. She knew that Olette meant well but going on any vacation wasn't going to happen anytime soon. After all with no parents to support her anymore she needed to work harder or she would be out on the streets.

The brunette frowned a bit, the image of no one on the other side of her disposition still sticking in her mind like fastened glue. The balance was good but along with balance came a devious desire that not even she knew the full extent of. "Well then," Olette said with a frozen smile, "good luck dear. I do so hope you go on vacation, you do deserve it after all."

Namine made another sickening soft smile at the brunette and laughed heartily. "Can I have some coffee, please? I'm feeling a bit dead."

Olette just nodded, eyes fixed but smile intangible. She turned over to the coffee machine and brewed up the empty caffeine coffee. Her peripheral vision gazed to Namine who was staring at the glossy counter in disappointment. The brunette had to help. True she had her own problems and of course she wished to fix those but they had been friends since sixth grade. It was an unthinkable thing for her not to help. Perhaps with help she could get her to vanish from that giant cloud that keeps raining on her parade.

------------------------

"Damn it Axel," murmured a boy under the shade of school outside benches, covering his eye tenderly, making sure that the soft feeling of his hot palm wouldn't touch any part of his bashed eye.

The last hour seemed like a blotchy blur or a figment that couldn't come into full view. He was on his way to school with his two companions, Axel and Luxord. The three had known each other since they were middle-aged toddlers in first grade. Luxord was about three months apart from Demyx but Axel was about a year older than both. All three had missed the bus and were walking on the road to get to school. Cars were rolling down and up the streets, their drivers disobeying the speed limit, trying to get to their work as fast as possible. Demyx, being of curious wit, asked Axel where he was yesterday, as he ditched both him and Luxord at the movies.

Out of nowhere the mullet-haired boy fell to the ground unconscious, a black eye replacing his normal left eye. While Luxord sputtered out his trademark British accent while asking why the hell he 'punched the lights' out of Demyx, but the pyromaniac continued to punch Demyx in the nose, most likely breaking it. Luxord had asked Axel what had gotten into his mind when he punched Demyx, but Axel didn't respond, stalking off to school with a quick pace. Demyx was happy that Luxord was good enough of a friend to try to bring him back to consciousness. The two were late due to Axel's breakdown from nowhere, but Demyx told Luxord he would be ditching first period today.

Now he was here, staring at the sky, sister to the ocean, watching clouds swarming around the emptiness of the light blue and planes penetrating their space. Even if Axel acted like a jerk before he knew that both the flaming red haired man and his British friend Luxord were loyal enough not to reveal his location. He sighed, swishing his legs back and forth, waiting for the sound that allows him to come into the building safely. Of course he had the sneaking suspicion that he had already been caught somehow.

"You're either very brave or very dumb," an invisible voice stated, making Demyx think that he was hallucinating from blood loss. "Not many people would ditch their first period and stick around campus, so you must be new?" Okay he knew his inside voices were not that unkind. Sighing slightly he craned his neck back to see who it was. Another fellow ditcher, perhaps?

"What about you? Why are you ditching on campus?" Demyx sneered back at the other man, but before the other one could reply to the remark Demyx continued with a half-hearted sigh. "Sorry about that, just ticked off."

"Well I could obviously tell that," the other one replied, "but I'm not a ditcher. I'm not even a student."

"If you're not a student then what are you doing here?" Demyx asked curiously, head still staring at the much shorter man.

"I'm the school psychiatrist," the other said with a smirk.

Demyx blinked at the man in the dark blue long sleeved sweater and baggy black jeans, still trying to comprehend what he was just told. As soon as his mentality slapped his brain and screamed at Demyx that this guy works for the school he turned his head around and stared back up at the sky, trying to pretend the other didn't exist. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"You have a black eye and your nose looks crooked, so I can assume you were already screwed," the psychiatrist said with a low chuckle. "You should probably head to the nurse."

"Well she'll wonder which class I came from and if I tell she'll call the teacher and I think you know the end result," Demyx said with a shrug, still refusing to make eye contact with the man so he could bask in the thought that he's talking to no one.

"I'll just tell her that you came late to school and decided you wanted to talk with me before going to class. Besides you can't walk around before second period with a black eye and a broken nose," the psychiatrist sighed lightly, walking over to Demyx. "Besides if your nose starts bleeding again I'm not going to hold it closed for you."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"Your welcome, now get up," the psychiatrist sternly said, grabbing Demyx's hand, starting to pull him up from the bench. Yet forgetting how weak he was (hence why he became a psychiatrist) he failed to pull the mullet haired student up, receiving a pity laugh from the student. "Shut it," he growled in annoyance.

"Stop pulling so much," Demyx mockingly laugh. "You might hurt yourself."

"Just get up stupid," the psychiatrist grumbled, letting go of Demyx's arm with failure rotting in his bones.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Demyx chuckled a bit, finding it a bit amusing that he could rile up a psychiatrist. Still there was something about the older one that made him feel much more relaxed. It wasn't like when he was around Axel and Luxord. He felt like his head was in the clouds. "I don't think I ever seen you." Hell he didn't even know the school had a psychiatrist. Smooth move, **_S_**_enior_ student Demyx. "What's your name?"

"Mr. Clairvoyant," the psychiatrist responded without a seen smile. Demyx bit his tongue as the shrink introduced himself, repressing the urge to chuckle insanely at the girly last name the smaller male had. "Though everybody just called me Zexion. It was nice to meet you, Demyx."

The ending bell rang. The sky waned in delight yet again.

Zexion was gone before the blonde knew it. How did he know his name?

------------------------

"Riku, where are you?" Kairi chimed into her cell phone, laxly walking around the school campus, on her way to second period. Her albino haired boyfriend was not in homeroom or in their first period class, peripherally worrying the red head. She had not seen him over the weekend even, which made her even more anxious.

"I-I, decided to go to—stay home," a stuttered reply came back from her boyfriend's voice. She decided to interpret the stuttering as static, even though there were five signal bars on her phone at the moment.

"Well call me later then," Kairi said with sigh, "I worry, you know."

She hastily gazed at the clock tower in the middle of campus. The giant shadow clock hand continued to move clock-wise, landing on number after number, while emitting a soft clicking noise that was out of earshot from this distance. "I need to go now, Riku. Class is starting in a couple minutes. Love you."

Kairi grasped her phone closer to her ear, hoping to hearing a loving response to swoon back into her ear but after ten seconds all she heard was the beeping noise, signaling that Riku had hung up on her. The redhead let out a somber sigh and hurried on to class. She couldn't help knowing that something was indeed wrong with her boyfriend. What she did wonder was if she really wanted to know what was the problem.

The sixteen year old junior dashed through the nearly empty halls, clutching her hard cover copy of 'Catcher and the Rye' to her chest, panting rapidly as her footsteps echoed in the lavished hallway. There were still a few people walking around the hallway, taking their precious time but unknown that they barely had any to begin with. Her peripheral vision scanned the room number plates on the middle of each doorway, looking for the clunky rusty one that read in faded numbers '124'.

'_108, 110, 112…'_ she continued on each plate seeming to gleam less and less as she followed the even numbers. How she hated the archaic style of the school. It looked more like a European palace than an academy. She had never even been outside of her town and the familiarity sickened her to a point where she wanted to cut a hole in her stomach, take out the non-existent birds and butterflies inside it and let them fly away to somewhere totally new. How she yearned for it.

"Well look who it is," a voice cackled as Kairi was suddenly stopped from continuing her dash to class.

"Let go Seifer, I need to get to—"She paused though as a monotone bell disturbed the sincere peace of the empty hallway, "class."

"Well now that you're late you might as well ditch with me and have some fun," Seifer darkly chuckled, silently wrapping his arms around Kairi's waist.

"Incase you forgot, _Seifer_," she hissed out, easily releasing herself from his latching grip, "I have a boyfriend, so go find some other whore to screw."

"Sorry Kairi, but I think I did forget," Seifer retorted with a trace of phony sympathy in his voice. "Honestly I thought you did too. After all it's probably been months since I seen you two walking around this shit-hole together, with your prissy hands laced around each other—"

"We're still going out," Kairi fumed at the blonde, crossing her arms as she did so. "He's just sick today."

"Sick of _you_," Seifer grumbled under his breath, to which he received a quick yet harmless kick to the shin. "I'm just telling you what I see Kai, and you know it's true." He added as he started rubbing his shin gingerly. It didn't hurt but if he didn't rub it he knew what kind of angered impression Kairi would get from it.

"It's not true. Riku and I are still going out with each other and that's all there is to it." Kairi announced as her hair whipped her neck when she turned around from Seifer's face.

_He does have a point though, _her subconscious nagged in the back of her head. _You and Riku haven't even gone on a real date in two months.__At this rate if nothing patches up then you won't have a boyfriend anymore._

Suddenly the door with the rusty plate reading '116' flung open, resulting in an echoing door crash in the hallway. Seifer watched in bored confusion while Kairi looked fearfully at her fifth period teacher, shooting both students a cold glare.

"Mr. Almasy and Miss. Carmine, stop having a lover's _quarrel_ and get to your classes." Shouted out the junior class chemistry teacher, Mr. Vexen Sickle, turning his head back to his own class, which was giggling uncontrollably at both Kairi and Seifer's argument and their normally calm teacher's lashing.

Before either Kairi or Seifer had a chance to deny anything Vexen had shut the door again and the hallway was unbearably quite. "Well then," Seifer said with a shrug, lifting up his arms and putting his hand behind his head, "want to ditch with me, or not?"

Kairi kept quiet for a while and then made a raspy sigh. "No thanks, I think I should go talk to Zexion for a while."

"The school shrink? Why do you need to see him?" Seifer said with immense apathy.

"You gave me a lot to think about," Kairi shrugged with a smile, walking up to Seifer and giving him a quite chaste kiss of his pale skin cheek. Without another word she slowly paced off to Zexion's office, hoping that Miss. Gainsborough wouldn't be too upset that she skipped biology.

He knew he shouldn't have thought much of it, as Kairi was incredibly dim-witted in planning out her actions ahead of time, but then why could he literally feel his cheeks heating up. Seifer placed a hand onto his forehead and started to gently rub it, stalking off to the west exit, opposite of Kairi's direction. He was not falling for Kairi, no way.

Seifer does _not_ fall in love.

-------------------------------------------

"Riku, who was it?" A groggy Sora yawned, attempting to pick himself up from the beige colored sofa. He had fallen asleep at Riku's again, but he didn't really mind it. His mother would say different though, knowing she would blow a mental fuse if he just called her. Yet he was awaken by the sound of a vibrating cell phone, of course it wasn't easy to feign sleeping while his breath taking boyfriend was right in front of him answering the call.

Riku masked his frantic look with a light smile, knowing that his naïve love interest would never suspect a thing. "Oh it was just my brother. He was just wondering why I wasn't in school." It was a lie. But what could he possibly tell Sora. That he was cheating on Kairi, Sora's ex-girlfriend, and he didn't even know that they were together. It's the truth, but he just didn't want to crush Sora's heart like that. At least until Sora became a bit more mature to understand the situation better.

It was just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had just come back from another uneventful date with Kairi that he just couldn't stomach himself to keep in memory. Riku was dragged by that redhead leech to some chick flick. What was it about? He honestly didn't care to remember, but he had a feeling that it had nearly the same plot line as every other chick flick ever put into existence. Girl meets guy. Guy meets girl. Girl and Guy get into a situation. Girl and Guy fall in love. Girl and Guy have a falling out. Girl and Guy patch it up in a matter of fifteen minutes. Girl marries Guy. Roll the credits.

After dropping off Kairi at her house he dragged himself across the town boardwalk, simply distraught by what had happened. Moving across the dangling lights of the forsaken Twilight Town he finally realized that there was nothing left between Kairi and him. She probably saw something in that relationship; something he could never even begin to take hold of. In his mind though there was no point of continuing the relationship.

On the way he caught eye of his old high school friend, Tidus. Tidus was a senior in high school, like himself, but he moved away to Destiny Island last year after his father got a promotion. Apparently an old friend of Kairi's had moved into town that night from Destiny Island and Tidus decided to hitchhike with the mover to help them settle into the neighborhood. That's when he was introduced to him. Sora Jejune.

After being somewhat forced to help Tidus and Sora unpack Sora's mother delightfully decided to insist that Sora could stay over at Riku's. Tidus insisted on it too, yet Riku wasn't sure at all. Part of him thought that maybe he could tell Sora that he was with Kairi now and wanted to break up with her, but another part just didn't want to tell Sora he was even dating. At that time he wasn't sure why, but he agreed to letting Sora stay over at his house.

His older brother, Sephiroth, wasn't home again. Riku had assumed as always that he was out having fun manipulating some college girls around his age, or maybe even younger, to give him what he wanted. It wasn't sex; Sephiroth wasn't some heated luster that was for sure, but control over their being.

He quickly turned on the living room television, wanting to destroy the unbearable silence laced into every room, and led Sora to the couch. The two just started to talk for a while, but one thing remained glued to the back of his mind. Should he really tell Sora he was dating Kairi? He didn't think it would make any difference to Sora if he was dating his best friend. But that's when Sora told him something that made him knew he could never tell Sora that he was dating Kairi.

Sora and Kairi had dated and broke up when Kairi abandoned him by moving to Twilight Town.

From the look in Sora's eyes he could automatically tell that Sora still hadn't gotten over being dumped by the redhead. At that point he knew he couldn't tell the brunette he was dating Kairi, not for a long time. Riku didn't even think he could let Sora see Kairi again, knowing with Kairi's temper and lack of coordination something was bound to happen between the two.

At that point Riku had pulled Sora into a tight embrace, not even sure of what he was doing. He was still with Kairi and that was unbearable to think of. Sora didn't reject the embrace though, as much as Riku thought he would. They just stood like that for 5 minutes to a whole eternity, the television emitting soft sounds that just seemed like an illusion at that point. In the end it was Sora who made the first move, grabbing his shoulders and placing a gentle chaste kiss on Riku's lips. Riku could have pulled away; hell the moral thing to do would be to pull away. But in the end he went along with it.

The rest of that night was just a melancholic haze to the albino haired male, but surely enough when he woke up in the morning he was in his bed with the brunette resting soundly in his arms. It was just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sora just yawned tiredly again, rolling over to face the back mount of the sofa, not caring for his boyfriend's caller. He didn't find a reason _not_ to trust Riku, so why should he argue?

Riku stared dimly at the brunette and elicited a soft sigh. It had been two months since Riku had started cheating on Sora, and he was honestly surprised he wasn't caught yet. Sora didn't go to 'The Academy that Never Should Be', but went to some private school across town. It was a good thing too, because if the two ever met again Sora would probably blabber out to the auburn haired girl that he was dating again. Kairi would ask who uncaringly and the second Sora shot out the name 'Riku' from his mouth the redhead would have a meltdown.

Not to mention the academy personally was incredibly closed minded. The majority of people that went were pale, there was barely any diversity besides a few exchange students here and there, everyone was straight (though many who were gay denied such) and if you weren't that way then you were labeled an outcast. He was friends with a couple of those outcasts, but he had to talk in private to them.

Overall the academy was a forest. People are trees, gossip and rumors are fire, and once the fire starts it takes months for it to stop spreading and repair damage.

After a few minutes of silence he assumed Sora was yet again asleep on his sofa. Riku blinked at the item of adornment and smiled. It was a mistake, but it was the best mistake he ever made. He didn't regret it because Sora gave Riku something Kairi could never suffice in the several months they were together.

He gave Riku _genuine_ compassion.

-5 more days until we wake up-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long chapter, but it was fun to write. Wondering about the '5 more days until we wake up'? Too bad, use your brains :D Well till next chapter.

"I just don't trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die" (Mr. Garrison, South Park)


End file.
